


Kinky Candy

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [69]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sooooo many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Snippets of the sex adventures of dom!Prowl and sub!Jazz.





	1. October 1st: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Doing [Kinktober](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) this year. I don’t feel up to doing that many words for another daily thing, since I do have other things I’m trying to do this month, and am also gearing up for an unofficial nanowrimo marathon next month... so I’m going to do drabbles of 100, 200, or 300 words, depending on how much the prompts speak to me that day. 
> 
> **Warnings:** _Please_ pay attention to the kinks/warnings in the notes of each chapter. My intent is to describe a consensual relationship, but some of the kinks in the list are extreme and I don’t know what I’ll be doing each day.
> 
> Unbeta’d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Warnings: Blindfolding, mask, power play.

.

.

.

"There," Prowl purred, smoothing his fingers over the heavy mask. Soft as silk, he reveled in Jazz's helplessness. Jazz wasn't helpless truly; he was a dangerous agent. But now, he was _Prowl's_ and if Prowl wanted him helpless, Pet was helpless.

Blue, it matched the stripe on Jazz's chest, but the mewling submissive couldn't see it. More extensive than a mere blindfold, this covered almost Jazz's entire helm, from just below his optic band and fitting over his sensor horns. A second piece fitted over his spine, hooked on with magnets, and spread out over the infrared sensors there.

Beautiful.

.

.

.

100 words


	2. October 2nd: Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Warnings: Begging

.

.

.

"Do you want me to beg?" Jazz asked, eeling his frame sensuously over Prowl's to fit himself just on top of him enough to be a nuisance, but not enough to actually interfere with his reading. Pets, according to Prowl, were allowed to be wanton and needy, but not allowed to actually be physically demanding and interrupt their masters' reading.

"Oh, Always," Prowl answered absently, tucking Jazz's head down into the comfortable crook of his neck with the ease of long practice, then scrolled the text downward so he could continue, before resting his hand possessively on Jazz's shoulder.

_"Prowl..."_

.

.

.

100 words


	3. October 3rd: Sensory Deprivation & Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink/warnings: sensory deprivation and temperature play. Two kinks for the price of one today. I couldn’t decide.

.

.

.

Utterly disoriented, Jazz gasped when Prowl’s weight settled on top of him. Unbound, a mercy, he grabbed onto Prowl's hips, running his hands over his lover's frame, not so much exploring as grounding himself. He knew Prowl's frame and with it, he oriented himself in the darkness, the silence, and confusing EM eddies. His doors twitched in their bindings, but the specialized sensor blocks held them still. 

He tried to connect to the radio, to Teletraan, _anyone_ , only managed to flood his comm-suite with white noise. 

Prowl's engine rumbled in amusement. He'd noticed Jazz's struggle. 

He could be speaking; Jazz couldn't hear him. Flat on his back, his infrared sensors wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway, but the magstrips blinding them confused his EM sensors. Soundwave tortured him like this, but Prowl was different. Jazz _belonged_ to Prowl.

Prowl's engine changed pitch, and Jazz felt him shift his weight forward, leaning over him. He stroked Jazz's chest, his face, and Jazz braced himself. He clutched Prowl's armor, finding his hips by memory alone.

A useless effort. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of _cold_ that skittered across his sensors. He couldn't even hear his own howl.

.

.

.

200 words


	4. October 4th: Dacryphilia (Crying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/kinks: BDSM, pain play, crying

.

.

.

Crying was a human thing. Or, it _had_ been.

To facilitate relations between themselves and their new allies, Jazz and Bumblebee had gotten specialized systems installed to mimic human emotions. Crying — physically flushing the negative emotions — proved so beneficial to Bumblebee's health and morale that Ratchet had gone ahead and reclassified the procedure from Spec-Ops to general health.

Prowl had resisted, because being seen as anything but unflappable would have a detrimental effect on morale. Jazz, despite having the system, having every logical reason to take advantage of the benefits, hadn't used his to cry.

Unacceptable.

He was long past screaming. Jazz's frame was shaking in exhaustion and his field whipped around them in pain and humiliation. Still Prowl did not stop. He ran the shock-prod down his Pet's frame, making him writhe as the electricity stimulated sensors — pain and pleasure and hot and and cold all at once — and finally, _finally_ prompting a sob.

Setting the prod aside, Prowl stalked around his pet and gently tipped his gaze up to meet his own. Jazz's mouth was clamped tightly against another sound, and humiliation burned at his suffering being witnessed, even by Prowl. But tears welled up at the base of his love's optic band. As Prowl watched, one faintly glowing liquid streak broke free and dribbled down Jazz's cheek.

Oh, Primus it was beautiful. Murmuring words of comfort, Prowl wiped it away with his thumb. Jazz was beautiful like this, in pain and in healing. This was _his_ and he felt honored and possessive that Jazz would cry for him.

"No one else," he murmured, wiping away another tear.

Jazz made a wordless sob. Tears continued to fall from his optic band, painting his cheeks. Absently Prowl rubbed the liquid between his fingers, admiring his Pet's suffering and trust.

.

.

.

300 words


	5. October 5th: Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Kinks: … paperwork? Kink negotiation. A glimpse into how Prowl and Jazz’s arrangement started...

.

.

.

To absolutely no one's surprise at all, Prowl liked checklists. Paperwork wasn't Jazz's kink, but Prowl wore it adorably, he thought. At least he thought so until he looked down at the stack he'd just been handed: _R_ _ank each of the following with yes, no, or maybe. Part one, Paraphilias._ "Really, Prowl?"

Rather than the strong "officer" who'd so willingly paddled Jazz's aft in punishment last night, Prowl looked like a virginal librarian. "Last night was an aberration," he insisted primly. It really was. Jazz had been barely coherent enough to beg for it, needing the grounding of the pain to shut down the overwhelming processor threads trying to take over. Prowl had been whose berth he'd ended up in, in part because he was one of several partners Jazz kept, but also because he was the only one Jazz had trusted to discipline him properly. "If you wish to engage in such activities on a regular basis, I must know what you enjoy and what you do not. I refuse to hurt you."

Jazz flipped through the list and immediately deleted every thought he'd ever had of Prowl as "virginal". Primus, this was comprehensive. He didn't even know what some of these were! "And if I want you to hurt me?" he asked, aiming for husky and seductive.

"I would be willing. I would," Prowl's doors flared to take in more data as his optics roamed Jazz's frame possesively. "I would even enjoy that. But there are many kinds of pain. More accurately I should say that I refuse to traumatize you. That requires going forward with a complete understanding of what you want, and what to avoid."

"Does what you want come into this?" Jazz asked, curious. This was new territory.

"Of course. My paperwork's already been completed."

.

.

.

300 words


	6. October 6th: Cock Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warnings: Plug & Play interfacing. So no cocks, in the traditional sense.

.

.

.

Rarely was Prowl the one on his back, a moaning, wanton thing. Not that he had made it easy for Jazz. Hands cuffed behind his back, then bound so he couldn't do more than perch on Prowl's thigh. He couldn't touch the vision of ecstasy before him.

But Prowl's cords reached out, writhing around Jazz's head and shoulders, never _quite_ plugging into Jazz's (locked, trapped) ports.

"Gorgeous." Jazz hummed around the single cord he was allowed to lavish with attention. "You have the most beautiful equipment I've ever seen."

"Say it again," Prowl gasped, all of his cords tightening briefly.

.

.

.

100 words


	7. October 7th: Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warning: plug and play. chastity devices. spec-ops anti-hacker measures. consensual but unexpected aphrodisiacs. Just because it’s on Jazz’s list as allowed doesn’t mean Prowl won’t torture him with it anyway…

.

.

.

Prowl's fingers fit perfectly into the hidden pressure points that unlocked Jazz's topmost spinal port. The alert that his equipment was being accessed, despite the chastity lock stirred Jazz out of recharge. His optics came on.

"You're safe," Prowl said softly. "You're _mine,_ Pet."

Jazz groaned in agreement, canceled all of his systems' paranoid alerts then relaxed. Prowl knew how to handle the traps, if he wanted into Jazz's systems. He rarely wanted, which suited Jazz fine; it had been exhausting keeping his spec-ops modified systems from chewing up his partners. With Prowl, he could just enjoy Prowl enjoying him. Even — especially — because what Prowl enjoyed was torturing him, in the best possible ways.

Under Prowl's skilled fingers, the locked cover came open without a command from Jazz's processor. Anti-interrogation programming spun up automatically, preparing viruses and other nasty surprises for the invasion.

Something plugged into the exposed port. Spring loaded hypodermic needles sank into the invader, releasing acidic toxins into the object. Prowl only chuckled. His personality and battle computer didn't start tearing at Jazz's firewalls. A datastick, not one of Prowl's plugs. Instead of an attack, a single program uploaded and was immediately quarantined while antivirals made sure it was safe.

Spec-ops programming didn't find anything dangerous, and would have deleted the offending program anyway, but Prowl bore down on Jazz's back, pressing him into the mattress. "Open it," he hissed.

Wondering what it was, but not curious enough to disobey, Jazz brought the program up front and center on his HUD. The filename gave away nothing about its purpose. Paranoia skirled through his processor. He could use his safeword, tell Prowl that this was too much, too far. He couldn't upload strange programs without even knowing what they were. Or...

Or he could open it.

.

.

.

300 words


	8. October 8th: Blood/Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/kinks: blood, sadomasochism

.

.

.

Jazz moaned. The laser scalpel carved into his arm, cutting deep enough to bleed. It hurt, it was torture, but—

"You're beautiful."

—pleasure crackled along with the pain, dripping from his plating like the blood. Prowl wiped it away, digging his fingers into the cut he'd just made, spreading it wide open until Jazz's groan turned into a hiss. Jazz's HUD flashed a warning that he was losing fuel and he canceled it. What he could not cancel was the way the pain, the methodical damage, turned his processor into a fortress of firewalls and protective viruses. 

Prowl cut again.

.

.

.

100 words


	9. October 9th: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warnings: Bondage

.

.

.

Usually Prowl used cuffs. They were easy, and, paradoxically part of the appeal was that Jazz _could_ escape them if he wanted to. Of course Prowl's cuffs were some of the most _fantastically difficult_ for him to escape, but hey, that was really part of the fun. 

Just as often, Prowl used cable ties. They were quick and easy to put on a squirming submissive and they were nearly impossible to wiggle out of once they were on. But if Jazz had managed to hide a small blade on himself, all bets were off.

For creativity though, Prowl used ropes.

.

.

.

100 words


	10. October 10th: Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: bathing, temperature play

.

.

.

Jazz moaned, writhing with droplets of sticky, burning heat. More soothing than painful, the sensation was decadent. Prowl's fingers swirled through the wax, coaxing out another moan, then pressed with the cloth to spread it -- wax and heat both -- into a thin, waterproof layer over his plating. Jazz's optics were dim, unseeing, absolutely overwhelmed by heat and pleasure.

Prowl hummed in satisfaction. Lost in pain or pleasure, Jazz was gorgeous. Plating gleamed; they'd finished actually _waxing_ Jazz's plating. But Jazz was too lost to call a halt. Prowl tipped the candle and dribbled more wax onto his Pet.

.

.

.

100 words


	11. October 11: Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warnings: Plug and play, toys, semi-public

.

.

.

Prowl laughed silently while Wheeljack gave his report on his and Grapple and Hoist's progress repairing and making the _Ark_ livable. He doubted Jazz was thinking at all about the minutiae of stress fractures and clearing debris. Jazz was always antsy during meetings, but this time he was _squirmy._

Jazz wasn't thinking at all about the meeting.

He was thinking about the conductive copper false-plugs Prowl had put in each of his spinal ports this... morning. Such a short span of time, and already his Pet was acting desperate. He needed to work on his submissive's _discipline,_

Fun. For _Prowl_

.

.

.

100 words


	12. October 12: Licking & Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: licking, pet play, silliness and internet memes

.

.

.

_Lick! Lick!_

"What are you doing?"

Jazz paused, hiding his saucy smirk. Prowl sounded _irritated_. "Does that mean I have permission to speak?" he snarked.

"Don't be obtuse and answer the question, _pet,"_ Prowl growled. His hand, by contrast, was gentle on Jazz's fuzz-covered audial horns.

"Licking. Cats lick. Didn't you know that when you suggested this?" Jazz drawled. He queued up the entire "blep" Reddit page on his HUD and sent it to Prowl. He knew when Prowl had started scrolling because his optics went cross-eyed with confusion. "See?" Jazz added, just to be annoying. "Comes with pet ownership."

.

.

.

100 words


	13. October 13: Distant/Distracted Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: plug and play

.

.

.

Prowl was very busy. Very, verrrry busy. It wasn't fair that Prowl was so busy... The thought in Jazz's processor caught Prowl's attention, briefly; he laughed softly while he read.

Jazz whined. It wasn't fair!

"Life's not fair," Prowl murmured mercilessly. "And if you have enough attention to whine, I think you need--"

Jazz's cry drowned out the rest of the sentence. He writhed next to Prowl's desk, traps disabled and plugs filled to the brim with Prowl's cords. Prowl had taken his anti-interrogation measures in hand and was driving Jazz right to overload...

He flicked to the next report.

.

.

.

100 words


	14. October 14: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: plug and play

.

.

.

"This is why I don't like other peoples' cords," Prowl snarled, while Jazz let out a moan-hiss at the rough handling. "Why installing the myomer fibers so they'd move but leaving out any sort of direction circuits became standard in these things I will never know!"

Jazz huffed out a brief laugh, followed by a screech of pleasure-pain as Prowl yanked one of his cords free of the tangle they'd become. Prowl may not be enjoying disentangling Jazz's cords from armor and wires and each other, but blue-purple sparks crackled over Jazz's armor. 

"You're enjoying this," Prowl accused.

Oh, yesss...

.

.

.

100 words


	15. October 15: Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: references to both hacking and torture

.

.

.

Everyone knew that Jazz and monogamy had a mutual avoidance pact... until Prowl. It wasn't immediate, but slowly Jazz came to him more and more to get what he needed, and Prowl took more and more control to feed what he desired from a submissive... It happened slowly, but Jazz found himself monogamous. 

This... wasn't as much of a problem as Jazz had imagined it would be. 

As much as Jazz liked interfacing, it had become more and more exhausting. It started with some nastier than normal firewalls, a couple of defensive viruses... As the war wore on, the silent competition between himself and various interrogators escalated. Physical locks and traps, firewalls, defensive viruses, false trails and data traps... Jazz couldn't turn it all off. He couldn't warn his partners about most of them; they were classified. All he could do was sink more mental effort into _not_ frying his partner, until interfacing became more of a chore than a release.

Prowl knew all the traps; he had the processing power to _slave_ them to his own thoughts. Further, Prowl was a sadist. Of the best sort. He enjoyed everything he needed to do to dig into Jazz's defenses and make him scream.

Jazz liked light paddling or whipping before the war. But as he became more and more optimized to combat interrogation and protect himself, it's become harder and harder for him to feel the physical high points of pain and pleasure. Sensation was literally dulled. So he needed loud music, high stakes, overwhelming pain, and absolute ecstasy in order to feel anything through all those modifications. That circled back to "why Prowl?" 

Because there weren't a lot of people who'd push Jazz so far. But Prowl was a sadist and enjoyed forcing him to those limits and beyond.

.

.

.

300 words


	16. October 16: Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: references to extreme nipple torture. Headlights are like nipples, right?

.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked sleepily, halfway between afterglow and wanting _more_ and hearing more than feeling the soft _skree-skritch_ of a felt tipped pen across his headlights.

"Calculating shatter patterns," Prowl murmured. "Hold still."

"Shatter patterns...?" Realization hit him with the force of a lightning strike. Which proved an apt metaphor since he promptly overloaded at just the _thought._.

He collapsed back down on the berth. Prowl glared down at him and Jazz gave him a loopy smile.

"I told you," the Praxan's voice promised dire punishments for disobeying, "to _hold still."_

"I'm a bad mech. Punish me?"

.

.

.

100 words


	17. October 17: Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: BDSM, sensory deprivation

.

.

.

Prowl's fingers trailed around Jazz's neck, following the uninterrupted lines of his exposed cables and myomer musculature down to his collar strut. His submissive whimpered softly. Even with visor covered, Jazz had other sensors he could see Prowl with. He could feel the possessive touch on his vulnerable cables. If Prowl dug his blunt fingers in and twisted...

But he didn't. Jazz could hear-and-see Prowl's arousal, his greedy gaze hot to infrared sensors, his fans loud in the quiet room. He was aroused by the trust, by the owning... and yes the pain. Jazz squirmed at the thought of the coming pain, his own fans joining Prowl's harmony.

"Still, pet," Prowl murmured. Another whimper; Jazz tried to obey. Even expecting it, even _seeing it_ in infrared, the soft-and-smooth touch of the chain made Jazz jerk. "Shhh... " Prowl soothed; musician's audios heard the _want_ in his voice.

 _Want,_ Jazz answered with his field, muted by the anticipation.

"I know you do."

The chain closed around Jazz's neck, tightly, securely, and he heard the lock snap closed. Prowl trailed his fingers along Jazz's necked again; this time the collar interrupted his path, and his fingers curled securely around the lock.

_Mine._

.

.

.

200 words


	18. October 18: Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: BDSM and latex

.

.

.

Snickering to himself, Prowl swirled the paintbrush through the jar of colored latex. Jazz could see him perched straddling his pet's hips, with the infrared sensors running in two lines on either side of his spine. He could even see what Prowl was holding: a jar and a paintbrush and a viscous liquid. But with just infrared, Jazz couldn't tell _what_ sort of liquid Prowl was laughing over. Paint? _Glue?_

He'd find out in a nanoklik...

Prowl dipped the paintbrush into the latex again, withdrawing it slowly, to build up the anticipation, and dripped it onto his pet's back.

_splash!_

.

.

.

100 words


	19. October 19: Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warnings: dressing up, badassery, licking

.

.

.

"These are gorgeous," Jazz purred. He didn't have as deft a hand with paint as Sunstreaker, but it wasn't _difficult_ to use a stencil to sponge the glyphs onto place. "Why don't you wear them every cycle? I'd wear mine, but they're all classified."

"They're a nuisance," Prowl huffed, "and I don't like to brag."

"Are you kidding? _Unparalleled bravery in the face of the enemy,"_ Jazz read off the first line of the award he was currently painting on. Under it, in glyphs almost too small to read was the story of a much younger Prowl who shouldn't have been in charge of anything organizing the defense of a science outpost against overwhelming odds for three cycles while critical research was evacuated, then blowing the empty complex sky high after luring the Decepticons inside. "That sort of thing is worth bragging about."

"If you say so."

"But you're still going to remove them after the ceremony." Jazz peeled the stencil away and set it aside. He pulled the next from the stack and read the instructions for how this award should be placed. It also needed to be a different color...

"Yes."

"Is that why I'm using edible paint?"

.

.

.

200 words


	20. October 20: Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: Plug and play… I tried for dirty talk, but I think I missed.

.

.

.

Laid out on the berth, hands bound, Jazz was a perfect picture of helplessness; Prowl smiled. For someone taking advantage of that, the easy part was done. Even if Jazz was willing. He had submitted to the zip ties; now they were moving onto a battlefield on which Jazz had been superbly designed to fight.

Prowl's circuits tingled pleasantly.

"You're beautiful, pet," he murmured, running his hands over Jazz's back. The ports were exposed, but Prowl dared not touch them. "You can see me. Do you even care what I'm going to do? How I'll take my pleasure...?" 

Jazz moaned.

.

.

.

100 words


	21. October 21: Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/kinks: Branding, electricity, pain play… I don’t want to know what my search history looks like…

.

.

.

There were cycles Jazz thought he'd prefer it if Prowl weren't so painstakingly attentive to details and safety. 

And then he'd have a cycle like this one, newly rescued from Soundwave's clutches and fighting for control of his frame and reactions, and that conscientiousness became the thin line between kink and further torture...

Prowl had opened him down to the struts, down to his bones. It was a long process of preparation, step by meticulous step, guiding Jazz into the meditation that prepared and relaxed him while Prowl redrew the designs on those struts in ink. Most of them had healed while on his mission; others had disappeared with replaced parts. Once completely ready in mind and frame, Prowl had put the etching tool to Jazz's mechanical flesh.

Now...

Jazz was screaming, but Prowl's arousal -- field, fans, the burning hot lust of his plating -- kept him out of the nightmare. Soundwave didn't enjoy the pain he inflicted.

"We're almost done with the first pass," Prowl murmured, pausing while burnt-metal smoke curled up out of Jazz's frame. He wiped away condensation from the edge of armor so it wouldn't drip onto his work. Then bent to resume his creation.

.

.

.

200 words


	22. October 22: Cuckolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: cuckolding, voyeurism

.

.

.

Jazz knew he was imagining the berth dip under their weight. _Knew it._ That didn't stop him from imagining it. Sensitive audios tracked the soft murmurs, giggles and breathy gasps of Prowl coaxing his partner into _Jazz's_ bed. He wiggled, making a thumping sound to startle the two mechs above him into interrupting their game; Prowl's very thorough bindings kept him from building up the momentum he needed. Humiliation burned.

He could safeword. He could. A channel to Prowl's comsuite spit static in his processor, unused.

Arousal crawled through Jazz's circuits as he listened to Prowl fragging Bluestreak to overload.

.

.

.

100 words


	23. October 23: Master/Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/warnings: BDSM

.

.

.

Idly Prowl played with his pet's sensitive audial horns, tracing the edges in a way he knew made a delightful, almost-painful feedback in Jazz's audial feed. Kneeling on the floor next to his chair, Jazz was the perfect picture of attentiveness. He didn't let the distracting touch interrupt.

Sometimes it was just nice to kneel like this. Jazz loved the action, the excitement. The racing heat of his frame as he approached overload... But now, he didn't need to do anything except _be_. The attentive quiet was almost mediative. Trance-like.

Jazz belonged to Prowl. That's all he needed to be.

.

.

.

100 words


	24. October 24: Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: altmode petting

.

.

.

Prowl shivered as Jazz's fingers ran again over his interior. The new faux-leather seats weren't as good at transmitting heat as his metal exterior, but _pressure_ was so much clearer than he was used to. "What is the fascination?"

"It's new," his pet answered, bracing himself on Prowl's roof, cautious of the glass light bar. They'd already had to go to medbay once for breaking that. Ratchet had not been amused. With his new leverage, Jazz managed to reach further into Prowl's interior, petting the new seats. "I like new things. How does it feel?"

"Transform and I'll show you."

.

.

.

100 words


	25. October 25: Olfactophilia (Scent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: more altmode petting. Continuation of October 24: Leather.

.

.

.

Unlike Prowl's interior, which was an expensive vinyl, a plastic-based material, Jazz's apparently much more expensive ("It's _stylish!"_ ) vehicle mode had real leather seats. Somehow.

Somewhere in Prowl's processor, he was taking note that these sensors needed to be dulled a bit, to match the rest of his frame. Jazz was moaning and shuddering shamelessly, too sensitive for his own safety. For now though...

 _Real_ leather... Prowl coaxed Jazz's door open wider, leaning in until his doors caught on Jazz's doorframe. Almost surrounded by his pet's chassis, Prowl pulled a deep breath over his chemosensors, enjoying his lover's new-car scent.

.

.

.

100 words


	26. October 26: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: I guess this could be called edge play?

.

.

.

This wasn't a usual part of their normal master/pet play. 

The comline to Prowl, through which he could call a halt if he needed, spat static in his processor. His comsuite was perfectly functional, but the _krsssssht_ sounded like being jammed, and made the experience much more intense.

He was riding the edge of a flashback. He knew it. Prowl knew it. Still Jazz kept running, resisting the urge to send out a distress call that would switch Prowl from hunter to rescuer in their game.

He hadn't let himself be chased by a lover in centuries. He hadn't dared.

.

.

.

100 words


	27. October 27: Gun Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: Porn? Is porn a valid warning for these things, given how they’re all porn, since it's in-narrative porn?
> 
> After a quick google search, I found a couple of articles about gun play and found a lot of gun fetishists just like looking at models posing with guns. Also there are realistic gun shaped dildos you can buy. Because of course there are.
> 
> I really am going to have to clear my search history on November first. Why I am doing so much research for a 100 word drabble, I don’t know...

.

.

.

Prowl couldn't help but outright laugh when Jazz finished dragging the... gun through the doorway of his quarters. It was huge, one of the stationary gun emplacements that had once been incorporated into multiple corridors and platforms for defense. A quick scan confirmed it had been gutted, all the functional interior components had been stripped away, replaced with air packets and styrofoam puffs. A particularly dangerous-looking sculpture instead of a weapon. "When you said you wanted a pin-up of me, posing with Megatron's cannon was not what I thought you meant."

"But you'd look super sexy with it!" Jazz insisted.

.

.

.

100 words


	28. October 28: Stripping/Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: BDSM & painplay

.

.

.

Jazz tugged on the cuffs only to find them anchored to the showerhead. "Ain't what I meant when I asked for help stripping down."

"If you're complaining, I'll unlock you," Prowl threatened. He was somewhere outside the medbay's decontamination stall; Jazz could hear him preparing the equipment needed. Jazz quickly shook his head. No, he didn't need to be released.

"This is fine," he added, since he wasn't one-hundred percent sure Prowl could see him. He couldn't see Prowl at all. 

"Good," Prowl purred, far too close, and Jazz felt the first drip of the solvent burning away his paint.

.

.

.

100 words


	29. October 29: Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: um… none?

.

.

.

Jazz enjoyed that he could make Prowl moan. He wished it was better circumstances. Integrating new circuits wasn't fun. It made the frame stiff and every movement painful. Jazz had been through more than one round of this so he should know. 

He didn't even mind wearing his collar in public -- Semi-public, since Prowl had a private room, even if it didn't lock -- for this. If it was the only way Prowl would relax and let him work...

Magnetic clamps in his hands were repurposed, reaching into his lover's no-longer-damaged chassis and gently pulling and tweaking.

Prowl moaned.

.

.

.

100 words


	30. October 30: Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: gags

.

.

.

"How are you doing?" Prowl asked; Jazz could hear the laugh in the words, and sent his dom a dirty look. That provoked an outright chuckle. He wiped a thin stream of oral lubricant from Jazz's chin. He was obviously enjoying this, optics darkened with pleasure. 

Jazz's words had been taken, locked behind his teeth with the sphere of bright silicone. Softly Prowl licked the corner of his pet's mouth, laughing again at Jazz's frustrated growl. No biting.

"Well if you'd stay quiet," Prowl drawled, "precautions like these wouldn't be necessary. We don't want Ironhide breaking in to rescue you."

.

.

.

100 words


	31. October 31: Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/warnings: none. The actual prompt for the thirty-first was to do a story using any of the kink prompts, but I decided to show some of their aftercare instead.

.

.

.

Jazz was singing brokenly again, strange staccato notes, wordless and haunting. This was where Prowl always stopped. Jazz could not be pushed further, with either pain or pleasure, because there was nothing in Jazz's mind besides this. If he was ever rescued from Soundwave's clutches like this, Prowl would know he had broken.

Prowl's sadistic spark thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All of Jazz's strength, taken and shattered into a series of musical tones that fell from his lips like broken glass.

Prowl resisted the urge to bring himself down to Jazz and wrap him in his arms and hold him, protect him. This was _his_ and no one else was allowed to have Jazz like this. There would be a place for cuddling, for protection, but first he needed to take care of Jazz.

Nanite gel smoothed over the burns, while Prowl carefully extricated himself from his pet's mind and mental defenses. He didn't unplug completely; leaving Jazz so utterly alone would be the sort of cruelty that would shatter _Prowl's_ spark.

Once unbound, he led Jazz to the berth and settled them both on it. He felt over warm, excitement from the session still humming through him, but Jazz's systems could crash. And Jazz was his priority right now. If he crashed, Prowl would follow. So... blankets. The fuzzy microfiber one was Jazz's favorite, so Prowl started with it, then an electric heating blanket, then a thin, silvery mylar one to hold in the heat. Jazz's broken song changed and Prowl knew his pet was comfortable.

Petting Jazz's back where Prowl was still plugged in, Prowl concentrated a moment, then added his own voice to Jazz's. It didn't matter that Prowl was really terrible at singing. It was time to coax Jazz home.

.

.

.

300 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is: the end of Kinktober 2018. Hope everyone had fun with this written equivalent of a handful of candy! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
